We've got Tonight
by Flamer89
Summary: 10Martha fic! Based on Bob Segar's song using same title! Spoilers for 42 so go watch it if you haven't seen it! it's awesome, then come back and read my fic! Rating because I figure Doctor Who's kinda that rating anyways!


A/N: Hmmm... I'll leave this till you've finished reading!

Disclaimer: Only the idea is mine!

* * *

We've got tonight

As Martha entered the TARDIS she could sense the frustration radiating off the Doctor. Thinking it foolish to begin with, but she couldn't help hope that perhaps it was because she'd just kissed a guy she barely knew and would probably never see him again. Maybe the Doctor was jealous. Somehow she doubted it. She steadily made her way to the console, not looking at him at first, just keeping her head down. Let him make the first move for once.

"I think it's time I took you home."

Those few words broke her.

* * *

Leaving her to say her goodbyes, the Doctor made his way back into the TARDIS. Glaring at the console without really seeing it, he could feel the small bubble of jealousy rise in his throat. She'd moved on from him obviously. Maybe she didn't believe in him anymore. He'd really lost control this time. Nearly died, nearly let her go. "Jettisoning pod" those words shook him to his core. All he could do was watch her drift towards the sun. Sure he'd said he'd save her and he did. But he'd nearly given up, nearly lost her.

Then when he was in need, she was just so sure. He told her what needed to be done and she trusted him. Did it automatically. She'd do anything if it could've helped. Thought she'd abandoned him at one point, missed her calm hands holding his. It was burning him inside out and all he could think of was to call for her. He gave her fair warning, told her he might kill her. He told her how scared he was, he admitted his weakness to her and she still stayed strong by his side. He tried to tell her what might happen, prepare her better than the others so they'd have more time. She wouldn't have to get used to him all over again. She was so sure she'd save him. He hadn't been as sure. She didn't even want to leave him. He forced her to go. He was thawing out, becoming a danger and she didn't want to leave him alone. Wasn't that love?

It was forcing him to go after her, to hurt her. It was as if it knew this would cause him the greatest pain. He wanted it to burn him, consume himself in flames and die before he got to her. The words rose like bile in his throat. He wanted her calm hands back to soothe away his distress. He called out and again she answered. Then it took hold; it wanted to frighten her by using his voice. He was terrified, more so than Martha, by the words unsure as to whether he'd be conscious for the event. Would he have to witness his eyes burning her into the wall? If he believed in God, he would be begging Him to kill him, smite him, and protect Martha from the Doctor.

Then the burning was gone, he was cooling. As he stood she was there again in his arms, crying and laughing. He was too. So happy he could see her through his own eyes.

Now it was over. They were both safe and sound. Well perhaps a little unstable but no worse for wear. This time. He couldn't keep her here. Using her as a means of moving on. He deserved to suffer. He'd lost one he'd loved; he couldn't live if he lost another. He knew he cared for her, perhaps not as strong as he had for Rose, but that would happen in time. And he couldn't let that happen. He was so tired of it all.

He saw her stood at the console, refusing to look at him. Maybe she thought he was weak, too weak to keep her safe and it was too dangerous. Maybe she missed her family. Maybe she wanted not to feel guilty so was making him say it first. He cared enough to swallow the ache in his throat and say the words she wanted to hear.

"I think it's time I took you home."

Then he heard her gasp. Could he have been mistaken? He was just too tired to judge.

* * *

She couldn't speak. He wanted rid. Had the kiss been a push to far? Maybe he realised he didn't like her after all. This was only a favor of course, why should she assume that he cared? This thought swirling through, she managed to choke back the tears and say with firmness, "I guess so."

Unable to hold it longer, she calmly walked to the kitchen on board the TARDIS to collect the few bits and pieces she'd left there. She could have one last cup of tea with a timelord and then it'd be over.

Soft music started to drift around the air from no visible speakers.

_I know its late, I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me  
Still here we are, both of us lonely  
Longing for shelter from all that we see  
Why should we worry, no one will care girl  
Look at the stars so far away  
We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight babe  
Why don t we stay?_

The Doctor looked up. He'd been physically floored when Martha had agreed to go home. Just for a second he'd hoped that she'd say no. But she had a life; a successful one and she didn't need him. Then the TARDIS started playing piano music, and then a husky male voice began to sing. Listening to the lyrics, he realised the TARDIS must've picked this specifically.

He rose to his knees, then to his feet and headed towards the kitchen.

_Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely  
All of my hopes, fading away  
I've longed for love, like everyone else does  
I know Ill keep searching, after today  
So there it is girl, I've got it all now  
And here we are babe, what do you say?   
We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
We've got tonight babe  
Why don't we stay?_

Martha sat at the small table hidden in the corner of the hexagonal kitchen. Stirring a cup of tea not having drunk from it yet. Listening to the second verse, she smiled and whispered aloud to the TARDIS, "It's not me that needs telling, girl but he's to stubborn to listen!" then feeling thoroughly depressed, began to sup at her sweet tea.

_I know its late, I know you're weary  
I know your plans don't include me  
Still here we are, both of us lonely  
Both of us lonely_

"Maybe once he was." the Doctor replied. Sensing her shock at him stood there and realising she was going to jump up and leave, he sat down across from her and kept her sat by placing a hand on her wrist. "I didn't realise I'd been trying to keep my eyes shut all this time. I was so devastated, I couldn't imagine moving on. Then when you made me open up to you, I had to admit I had. But I can't offer you a life together! We will never have forever as they do on TV screens on earth."

Though it broke him to say it, he would risk losing her by telling her the truth, he couldn't help himself.

She removed her hand from his and stood. 'I knew it and yet I still leave myself open for heartbreak.' he thought.

She stood still gazing at his face, assessing his body language. He looked lost, and seemed just as scared and alone as he had on that ship when he was being swallowed by fire. She moved around the table and knelt by his side, singing along with the last chorus, albeit slightly out of tune.

_"We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
Lets make it last, lets find a way  
Turn off the light, come take my hand now  
We've got tonight babe  
Why don't we stay?  
We've got tonight babe  
Why don't we stay?"_

He wouldn't have cared if she'd screeched it like a banshee, the meaning was clear and his two hearts thudded for joy.

* * *

A/N: Okay... little oneshot to ease me back into writing! During AS exams as well... tsk tsk! lol anyways if you wanna listen to the song as you read, listen to Bob Segar's version of We've got tonight as it's the one that inspired me and i think it's better...I feel throughly ashamed of myself for liking Martha so quickly when I was sure Rose was the one!! I now find myself searching for 10Martha fics! but she's too "easy-to-get-close-to-the-doctor-and-gets-him-to-open-up"-y if ya get me... anyways hope you enjoyed, feel free to review whatever you think! toodles!

x


End file.
